<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ain’t it Funny by oakfarmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899050">Ain’t it Funny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakfarmer/pseuds/oakfarmer'>oakfarmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp;, Allegory, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry, Dark Comedy, Extended Stories Titled -, F/M, Fairy Tales, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Merchant!Katniss, Seam!Peeta, The Propositions, The Tale of Gale, aint it funny, fable, prostitute!Peeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakfarmer/pseuds/oakfarmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta is the Baker's bastard Seam son.<br/>Katniss is the Miner's merchant daughter. </p><p>This story is based on oh-wellau's Funny How it Goes. Starting after the end of Chapter 3. </p><p>Thank you oh-wellau for allowing me to share this and for creating this fascinating universe!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gale Hawthorne/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_wellau/pseuds/oh_wellau">oh_wellau</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t expected their walk to last that long.He was going to be late now. After walking Katniss home and giving her a peck on the cheek, he sprinted to the slag heap. Olive would be waiting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he rounded the corner she had her arms crossed, foot tapping with impatience.“Do I get a discount for your tardiness?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He plasters on his best charming smile. “Now you know good things come to those who wait. I can’t help it that I’m in such high demand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,but you better make it up to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans into her ear with his well rehearsed rumble, “How do you want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slams her face into his, forcing her tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he returns the grouping, he can’t help but compare the kiss to the one with Katniss just a little while ago. How soft, loving it had been. How it made his chest feel on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He tries to push the thoughts down. Tries not to think about </span><em><span class="s2">her</span></em> <span class="s1">while another girl’s tongue is down his throat. But she creeps into his thoughts during these times more than he knows she should. Especially now that he actually got to touch her.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Olive hikes up her skirt and frantically pulls her underwear down.She grabs a handful of his hair and yanks him down between her legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets to work licking where she has demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries to keep his thoughts on the task at hand. Focus on the clit to speed this up, I’m just providing a service like anyone else, maybe I’ll have enough for the boots Prim needs, god I wish I could do this to Katniss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn it, he can’t think about her right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels Olive pulse under his tongue, doing his best to tune out her annoying shrill shrieks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stands and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now fuck me from behind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish, turn around and let me see your ass, while I get this on.” Pulling the condom from his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns around and lowers his pants. He’s only half hard, he’s got to quickly pump it so he can get the condom on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his hand wrapped around his cock his thoughts once again wander to Katniss in the meadow. It had taken all his will power to wait for her to be the one to kiss him first. When she had closed the gap between them he knew he had made the right choice and it had been so worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the hold up?” Olive’s voice breaks his trance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just gotta make sure I got the rubber on right, wouldn’t want to mess up your engagement now would we?” He hears her nasally giggle. He quickly rolls it down, before she can say anything else. Her voice never helps him maintain his erection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slides into her and she continues her obnoxious noises. He pumps furiously, she likes it rough so he’s able to take out some of his anger. Anger at the district, his merchant father for not claiming him, the fact that Katniss could still end up a Mellark. Marrying his half brother. Fucking him. Carrying his babies, babies that would be his what? Half nephews and nieces? Babies he so desperately wished could be his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Olive’s getting close, he reaches around to hit that spot again, so ready to be done for the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t usually come during his sessions, having to make sure he stays hard until they’re done. Then they’re ready for him to leave. Sometimes he can focus on the sensations and time it so that he finishes when they do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otherwise he’ll take care of it when he gets home, his balls protesting the lack of release.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s really being a pain tonight, she must be deliberately holding back. Maybe punishing him for arriving late.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers start working harder to force out her second orgasm. He can feel himself softening, that’s probably not helping the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He starts focusing on what feels good for him. Nice long strokes, all the way to the tip before he slams back in. He closes his eyes and pictures Katniss beneath him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his fantasies her hair is back to its natural black. Fanned across her arched back. His name falling from her lips in her musical voice. She starts rhythmically clenching around him and he’s so close. He comes hard with her last waves, her name as a prayer slips through his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She freezes beneath him and his eyes shoot open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was fun. But maybe next time you could remember which merchant girl is paying you at the time.” Olive straightens her skirt and starts putting on her discarded underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries to laugh, failing to sound as genuine as he had hoped. “Like I said, I’ve been in high demand tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm.” He doesn’t like the way she’s studying him, the slight upturn of her lips. The warning that it could hurt Katniss to associate with him, tingles at the base of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she hands him 7 coins instead of the 10 he charges, he doesn’t even argue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same time next month, and I expect you to be on time.” She says while walking away swaying her hips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running her hand over her lips in the mirror, she wonders if people can tell. It had been her first kiss in the meadow last night. They had history class together next. It would be the first time she’s seen him today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d been hoping to run into Delly in the girls bathroom, to start getting the Rye plan rolling before lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Delly finally wanders in, she’s arm and arm with Olive whose eyes brighten at the sight of Katniss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I hear </span><span class="s2">another</span> <span class="s1">congratulations is in order, Katniss.” Olive says, her lips stretched tight over her slightly crooked teeth.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what you’ve heard, but if this is about Rye, yes the engagement is canceled for now.” She quickly looks at Delly. Her eyes widen and she smiles but then she turns her head to hide her face. “He’s going to sit with us at lunch, so we can announce it together. Guess we don’t need to though if everyone already knows.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Olive looks agitated, “Well, I guess if your engagement got canceled that explains why you needed an emergency session with Peeta on my regular night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katniss is stunned, her mouth hangs open as she stutters, “Whh-What?? I —- I didn’t, we—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Olive laughs and Delly is suppressing her own giggle behind her hand. “No point trying to deny it when he said your name with my cum all over his face.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katniss’ face falls.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next time just remember the first Sunday of the month is mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katniss feels like she might lose her breakfast right then and there. She remembers him running away from the apothecary after he walked her home. Was her kiss still on his lips when he was with Olive?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can’t even look up at the two of them as she scrambles out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She needs to get out of here, anywhere. She runs across the hall towards the main doors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabs her shoulders, blocking her escape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peeta stands in front of her, eyes soft but lined with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Katniss, what’s wrong?” He gently runs his thumb across her cheek. Wiping away a tear she didn’t realize she let fall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She jerks her head away from his hand and takes a step back, out of his grasp. Roughly rubbing under her eyes before wrapping her arms over her stomach, “Nothing, I’m fine. Just not feeling well and I need to go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peeta looks alarmed. “I can walk home with you, make sure you’re ok...” Peeta’s voice trails off. He’s looking over her shoulder where she just ran from.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns her head just enough to catch Olive waggling her fingers at them in a sarcastic wave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slips around him and runs towards town.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He catches up and runs beside her before she’s even out of the school yard but she keeps going.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Katniss, please talk to me! What did she say? I’ll do whatever I can to fix it. Please tell me what happened?!” His frantic pleas slow her to a walk, she still can’t breathe, can’t meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Katniss?” He takes her hand, she doesn’t hold his back. But she doesn’t pull away either. Limp, wishing she was numb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They approach the meadow and he slowly leads her over to their spot. She sinks down, hugging her knees, staring at nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peeta doesn’t say anything else. He sits down next to her and let’s his head hang down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sit in silence. Time passes excruciatingly slow before Katniss finally speaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t see you anymore. You can still come trade, I don’t want you not to have what you need. But this...” she says as she gestures back and forth between the two of them. “We can’t do this anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns to look at him for the first time since they sat down. His eyes are red rimmed and watery. But then they harden and pierce right through her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you’re not even going to tell me what happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She starts picking at the grass beside her shoe. “She.....” She takes a ragged breath and shakes her head before continuing. “Olive said yesterday was her regular night, and that you...umm...you said my name during....” She can’t even finish the thought. Certainly can’t say the words that Olive said so easily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I messed up Katniss. I just got in my head especially after we kissed. But even if some people think you hired me, I don’t see how that hurts you getting married. I mean, why isn’t it hurting the rest of them? Maybe I could threaten to tell her fiancee or something if she’s trying to spread rumors about you or....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peeta!” Katniss interrupts his rambling stream of words. “I’m not worried about my reputation, marriages, or whatever you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She meets his eyes again, the anger is gone. There is a sad longing behind the way he’s looking at her now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peeta, I know why you...do what you do. And I thought I had accepted it. But after yesterday, and then when she said what you did to her....with your mouth. And it was right after we had been...” her eyes flit to his lips before she thinks better of it and looks back down at the grass. “It hurts. It hurts worse than I could have imagined. And I know I don’t have the right for it to, it just does.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand comes into her view and covers hers. Stilling it over the pile of grass she has pulled up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have the right, Katniss.” The words are soft, barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He interlocks their fingers. “I know I would be hurt if you were fucking someone else” She winces at his crass language.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m not. Yesterday was my first kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?? Really?” She scowls at his shocked face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Who else would I have kissed before?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I - - don’t know. Anybody....I can’t believe....wow”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes. Removing her hand from his, she goes back to fidgeting with the grass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so pure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that suppose to mean? You know what, it doesn’t matter.” She stands, holding back the tears that threaten the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabs her hand again, he doesn’t move to stand. “Wait, please let me say something. Then if you never want to speak to me again, I promise I’ll leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses still facing towards town, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I heard you were engaged I was so jealous and angry. I knew I didn’t have a right to be. I’ve been preparing for the fact that you would marry a merchant for years, but when it was actually in front of me, and to a Mellark, I couldn’t take it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns her head just enough to peak at him, his eyes are fixed on their clasped hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All I could think about was how that was suppose to be me. Maybe if my father had taken me, I could have been the Mellark engaged to the apothecary’s beautiful daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushes under his compliment. Turning towards him now. He still hasn’t looked up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I tried to stay away from you. But I missed just being near you, getting to talk to you. I realized that being your friend was better than nothing. If I could have you in my life, even just a little bit maybe I could live with that and be happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stands up. His eyes meet hers and she sucks in a breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve already given me more than I ever dreamed possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mouth flounders for air. “I just.....I can’t do this. Can’t kiss you, or date ...I don’t know what I’m saying... whatever we’re doing... and then know that an hour later you’re ....please understand Peeta.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes plead with him, she feels too vulnerable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tear slips from his eyes. His voice is soft and shaky. “I — I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She closes her eyes, and drops his hand. He sighs loudly backing up a few steps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you for trades, Katniss.” He walks back towards the school, she walks into town.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she arrives home, she tells her mother that she’s never felt more sick in her life and that she needs to lie down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t leave her bed for 3 days.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The morning of the 4th day her mother drags her out of bed and forces her under a luke warm shower. She’s not allowed to miss any more school, and nothing has been found to be physically wrong with her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brewed tea for her breakfast is familiar. She’s sure it is the same one her mother gives when family members speak in hushed tones about vacant eyes and still bodies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her surprise, it is Rye Mellark who her mother has recruited to walk her to school. He drags her half the way by the elbow before she shakes out of his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I’m really confused about your plan at this point.” He says as they continue walking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what you mean.” She shrugs like it can’t possible matter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stands in front of her, hands on his hips. “May I remind you our mothers are still in talks. I’ve been doing my part, things are going quite well with Delly. Already been to second base.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes at that. “You two move fast.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I say, apparently the pinning was mutual.” He leans in conspiratorially. “But maybe you already knew that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Rye?” Her energy is already depleted for the day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were the one who had some grand plan that could open up the shoe shop as a real possibility and get us out of this impending contract.” He gives her a once over. “There’s some rumors going around. I did warn you that marrying him wasn’t going to be an option, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uggg! What rumors now? And I’m not trying to marry him!” Her arms flail wildly into the air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rye looks at her sadly. “A lot of people saw you two leave together earlier this week. Rumor is you weren’t hiring him, you two were dating and now you’ve broken up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe people are more perceptive than she gives them credit for. Or maybe she just doesn’t hide as well as she thinks she does. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she doesn’t answer him, kicking rocks down the sidewalk, he takes that as confirmation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s your plan now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without looking up from her shoes she answers, “I thought I could convince your dad to hire him, while you and Delly run the shoe shop until her brother takes over.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rye groans. “I’m not saying it’s the worst plan ever. But it’s pretty close.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what do you propose?” She snarls through clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rye holds up his hands in surrender. “Easy there. Look I actually have been thinking aboutthis. There is no way to get Peeta anywhere near the bakery. It’s not just my mom, my dad will be a problem too. You’ll have to trust me on this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel the tears prickling her eyes again. It takes most of her focus to hold them back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s going to be much easier to get Delly’s parents to hire someone to help over there instead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katniss nods in agreement. That will make sense. Simple. It was her trying to fit Peeta in the plan somewhere that had complicated things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll need some kind of apprentice for at least the next decade.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They probably wouldn’t be able to pay much, so it would only make sense to hire from the Seam.” His eyes have a mirth that is making her feel uncomfortable. “But you of all people should know how people feel about dark hair within town.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hand flings up to her braid. How dare he say something like that to her. She’s about ready to chew him out when he quickly adds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m saying the Cartwright’s would be the ones to hire Peeta.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes go wide at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now you’re getting it. Apparently no one should let you make the plans.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ignores his quip, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “Do you think they’d really hire him? Aren’t the Cartwright’s friends with your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughs like he’s never heard a funnier joke. “My mom and the Cartwright’s are friends, in the same way you and Olive Crow are best buds.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks away at the mention of Olive, he’s still laughing so doesn’t seem to notice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you trying to help us..or him? Why are you trying to help Peeta now?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gives her a pat on the back and they continue walking towards school.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never had anything against the guy, but the way I see it, keeping you happy is still the best way to prevent a marriage. Delly’s dowry is not nearly as lucrative as yours is, as an only.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It makes sense, it’s the main reason she has any prospects at all with her status. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve already talked with Delly about it. She’s on board.” She gives him a bit of a sideways glance. It’s like he can read her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t have to worry yourself over her with him anymore. I plan to keep her quite satisfied.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katniss jaw drops. “You....you know?? And you’re okay with it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles. “It’s not like I haven’t enjoyed my fair share of the Seam.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe that’s part of her problem. Since she’s never been with anyone else. Rye seems so unbothered by Delly’s sexual encounters. The thought still doesn’t settle well in her stomach, though. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rounding the corner of the school yard Rye interrupts her internal argument. “So you going to let Peeta know the plan? I’m thinking we could have a contract in a few months if all goes well.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see him when he comes to trade.” Now he’s the one to give her a sideways glance. Rye reaches across her back and squeezes her shoulder in what she thinks is meant to be a reassuring half hug, before racing off to catch up with Delly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks across the yard and catches a familiar set of blue eyes watching her. She tries to ignore the way they burn into the back of her skull as she rushes up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">School has been just as miserable as she thought it would be. The snickering behind her back isn’t even the worst part. It’s the pity. ‘Poor Katniss, fell in love with the school whore.’ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had planned to hide during lunch but Madge had dragged her to the table. “You’re going to have to face them sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They tried several times to get something out of her. She acted like her sandwich was the most interesting thing in the cafeteria. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is the apothecary doing okay? Surely you could have just afforded to pay full price.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe he was the one who asked her. Any tricks you could teach me? I’m sure my future husband would appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring their increasingly less subtle, innuendo laced questioning seemed to work. It only took half of lunch for them to move on to the next most scandalous thing at the table, Rye and Delly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She swore she could feel whenever his eyes were on her. A few quick glances his way proved her correct. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The final bell could not come soon enough. She was back in her bed before some of the other merchants even left the school. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother made her go downstairs and drink another cup of the medicinal tea. She would have to man the apothecary this afternoon while her mother made a few house calls. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When late afternoon came, she knew the knock on the back door was coming but jumped just the same. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His shoulders are slumped. His eyes seem to focus on a point behind her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hands her his bag. “I think it should be worth around 2 coins and 3 condoms.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silently she takes it into the back. She dumps it onto the table, barely sparing the contents a glance before returning with what he asked for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their hands graze as he takes the trade from her. It sends a jolt down her spine but she can’t meet his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I guess you’re back to being fascinated by my shoes.” His voice is resigned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shakes her head. Forcing her eyes up. “I’m sorry, Peeta. It’s not that I’m judging you. I’m just .....not strong enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tries to inhale. Her chest is clenched too tight. She knows what she’s about to say is revealing too much, but she can’t stop it now. “My heart cant handle having to share you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He climbs one step towards her. “Katniss, we can go back. Back to being friends. Nothing else. No kissing or touching. Just like before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She squirms under his sincere gaze. His words about being able to have a bit of happiness if he could at least be her friend, cross her mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ghost of a smile reaches her lips for the first time in days. “Umm yea, okay. I think I could do that. I’d.....I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His smile is much bigger than her own.“Yea? Yea, okay, great. Well, umm, I’ll see you later.” He waves and walks away his shoulders less slumped than when he first arrived.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the weeks Katniss and Peeta return to a comfortable friendship. He comes to the back of the apothecary daily, even when he’s empty handed. They still occasionally meet in the meadow, gathering herbs and edible plants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She notices he gives her a much wider berth than before but she tries not to mind. It might be too tempting to reach out for his hand otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother slowly weans her off the tea but Rye still walks her to school a few times a week. Mrs. Mellark has him on a rotation between her, Madge, and Delly. ‘Keeping his options open’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve developed something of a partnership, navigating the perils of merchant marriages, and she finds she doesn’t mind his company.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trudging through the season’s first dusting of snow, Rye is more animated than usual. “So I’ve been talking with the Cartwright’s, they’re very interested in contracting Delly and yours truly for a summer toasting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katniss has to stifle her eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom has just about given up on Madge since she’s started spending more time with Rho and declining tea invitations.” He gives her a wicked smile and she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Madge has had a soft spot for the florist’s son since they were little. He used to bring her flowers long before any of them were aware of the way their parents' businesses influenced pairings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Delly will need to start learning the bakery soon if they want us to toast in just six months. I told them it would make me so happy if they would consider hiring my baby brother to take her place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She whips her head to look at him. “Your baby brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, figured it made the most sense why I’d be so adamant about him in particular. Certainly can’t mention you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, no. I mean that makes ...... some sense. Not sure why they believed you suddenly had a brotherly relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? Mellark’s can be very persuasive.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” She’s lost in thought. He gives her a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ve covered the hard part. Now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes go wide. “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom’s not going to sign that paperwork if she thinks the apothecary’s only daughter is still an option.” He says slowly, like she needs extra time to absorb what he’s saying. Maybe she does.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.....What am I supposed to do about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing Madge did. Start being seen with an actual alternative.” He looks at her pointedly. He doesn’t need to repeat that Peeta doesn’t count.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She groans loudly and stops walking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continues, “You know my mother isn’t the only problem here. Your’s has been over several times as of late.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s news to her. She knew her mother had been spending quite a bit of time away from the apothecary, but she hadn’t thought it was to spend time with Mrs. Mellark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs and fixes her eyes on the greying snow. “Who’s even left?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So glad you asked!” He loops his arm through her elbow and leads her towards the school yard. “I just so happen to be good friends with the second most eligible bachelor in the district.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks through his friends. He hangs out with Branch, the sweet shop kid, quite a bit. But she’s pretty sure he’s already contracted and the sweet shop isn’t exactly a coveted business.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the school yard still arm in arm. He takes her over to a small group from his grade. Branch has his arm around Sabel Grouse, the butcher’s second daughter. There are two other girls that she recognizes as being from the blacksmith’s and the furniture shop.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They are both crowded around a boy who is leaning against the stair banister, looking like he is rather enjoying the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His father does something relating to the specialized equipment in the mines. It requires a certain aptitude and is capitol assigned. The family was relocated here when he was a toddler. Since he is still in school and not in a training program by now, it doesn’t look like he will be taking over his father’s position.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at Rye, he gives her a wink then says, “Finnick! You asked for an introduction to Miss Katniss and I have delivered.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He drops her arm and Finnick reaches out his hand. She tries to shake it but he lifts her hand and places a lingering kiss across her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Katniss. I’ve seen your scowling face accompanying this fine gentleman but he seems to have been keeping you all to himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If she wasn’t scowling before, she certainly is now. She pulls her hand back from his. The girls on each of his sides are throwing daggers at her with their eyes. Just what she needs more enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, hi. Finnick Odair right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only.” He smirks and lifts up off the banister. Stepping towards her. She looks to Rye who is clearly trying hard not to laugh at the exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finnick leans over her shoulder and whispers low into her ear. “Meet me here after school and I’ll walk you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walks between her and Rye, then calls back over his shoulder, “Nice meeting you Katniss. Be sure to bring her around more often Mellark.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turns her glare back to Rye. He slips his arm over her shoulders and spins her away from the remaining group. They start walking into the school building.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that??” She asks in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. Let him walk you home and he’ll explain.” He squeezes her shoulder and splits off towards his first class.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out the main doors, Finnick is waiting in the same position that he was this morning. Leaning up against the stairs like he doesn’t have a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She creeps down the other side of the steps and waits for him to look at her. Growing impatient she clears her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming down with something? I hear we have a wonderful apothecary that should be able to take care of that for you.” Finally he turns to look at her, his annoying smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” She tries to keep her irritation out of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” He pushes off the banister and starts to reach for her hand but she stuffs them into her pockets and starts walking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence for a ways. Every time she peeks at him, he is still smirking. She wonders if that is his default expression, the way people say a scowl is hers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t take it anymore. “Care to tell me what we’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “I’m walking you home remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Exasperated she says, “Seriously? You make-out with my hand, whisper in my ear. You and Rye seem to be in on some inside joke..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Relax. Clearly I’ll just have to get to the point with you, if I want to survive this walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stops and glares at him. “Please do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rye says we may be able to help each other out. Apparently we both have a certain appreciation for guys from the Seam.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now she’s even more confused. “I—-huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Word is you’d much rather marry the baker’s bastard than the future baker.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. “I’ve told Rye over and over that I’m not trying to marry Peeta.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His smile grows. “Hmm. Well if you’re not interested, maybe I have a shot with him then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He—-what? I really don’t understa—“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time she sees his smirk falter. “I guess Rye wasn’t kidding about how explicitly I’d need to spell this out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She folds her arms over her chest, waiting for him to quit dancing around what he’s trying to tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen and she tries to think of something to say but no sound comes out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s familiar with the term. A few years ago a man, who was known around the district for liking other men, was dropped off at the doorstep of the apothecary. He had been beaten within an inch of his life. They’d tried for 3 days to treat his extensive injuries. He didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I too, have a boyfriend in the Seam.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend.” She mumbles, still trying to process what he’s shared.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is a pause before he speaks. “I was told you could be trusted to keep a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course. Yes. I know that information can be dangerous.” The words spill quickly, hoping they sound reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and looks off in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue towards town, their pace slowed to a crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said we could help each other?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His characteristic grin returns. “Well... I’m in the market for a wife who wants a gay husband. And you seem to be in the market for a husband who is cool with Peeta spending the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly chokes on the air. “That’s not....I don’t want to marry at all...he’s ....we’ve never...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths, Katniss.” It’s the first time she’s heard his voice sound genuine. Without the seductive lacing that punctuates his words. He looks at her like he’s just figured something out about her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really don’t want to marry, then marrying me is probably the closest you are going to get. How did you plan on avoiding it as the apothecary’s only heir?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs and looks down at their shuffling feet. “I thought maybe if I waited long enough, I could get a job in the justice building or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at her sadly. “That’s not a very good plan, Katniss.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Okay!” She’s too loud. He places a finger over her mouth, just grazing her lips. She leans back but lowers her voice. “I know. My mother could be working on a marriage contract somewhere right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’re only a few yards from the apothecary.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, just take some time to think about it. It could work. Maybe we could both get what we want in this god forsaken district.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She considers what he’s said. Rye’s suggestion to at least be seen with someone tickles her mind as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you walk with me to the front just in case my mother is in? So she could see you with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles broadly, “I’ll take that as a yes to thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her hand and interlocks their fingers. He jumps right in the middle of a story about what she gathers must be his coal mining teacher. They stop in front of the large shop window.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her a wink which she hopes means he’s spotted her mother. Before she can turn to peek through the glass, his lips are pressed against her cheek. He slides towards her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s watching, make sure to smile when you go inside.” He pulls back but still too close to her face. He pokes her downturned lips up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Loudly he announces, “See you in the morning, Katniss.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move to leave though. Looking at her. She blinks. “Umm, yea, okay. See you then, Finnick.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks and nods before striding off towards the bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She readies herself. She should look...flustered? Maybe a little giggly? She’ll have to settle for a slight smile since that’s all she can manage at the moment with so many other thoughts in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she enters the apothecary, her mother is immediately by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Wade Odair’s son?? Have you two been talking at school?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit.” Katniss focuses on the tip of her boot running against the wood grain of the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can set up a tea time with his mother. I never would have....” She stops mid-sentence, thinking better of voicing her thought out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looks more excited than Katniss has seen her in a long time. She’d been growing increasingly ill-tempered where all things her daughter were concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They make quick work of the afternoon’s chores. Her mother tries to ask some prying questions about the new budding romance. Katniss acts embarrassed, an emotion she doesn’t need to fake and that seems to put an end to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When her mother leaves to go ‘see about some arrangements’, Katniss flops into the desk chair. Exhausted, her mind reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His knock on the back door, finally comes. It’s a bit later and softer than usual, she had started to worry he wouldn’t show today.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She throws open the door and smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her a weary smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Peeta, I’m so glad you came. I really need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a long breath. “Is the engagement back on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You mean Rye? No, no but that’s sort of what I need to talk to you about.” Her eyebrows knit together, studying his demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down while rubbing the back of his neck. “You two seem to be really friendly lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess. We are kind of friends now.” She shrugs, what exactly is his point?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always hanging all over you.” She laughs. If he’s noticed her and Rye, he seems to have completely missed Rye and Delly’s hands all over each other in the halls and at lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a bit touchy feely.” Now that she thinks about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s just your friend?” He asks the question like he doesn’t need her to answer it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knows he’s leading up to something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re more like good acquaintances with a common goal. What are you getting at, Peeta?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So someone who’s just your friend can still touch you, hold your hand, hug you?” He’s watching her now, she thinks she knows where he’s trying to go with this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He...when he does it, it's like the same as my mother, or Madge. It’s not...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He climbs the bottom step and runs his knuckle back and forth across the back of her hand. Her breath hitches and she puts her hands behind her back. His touch lingers on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said we could be friends without touching.” Her voice is breathy, she doesn’t sound like herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did and we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can—-we talk somewhere else? I have something I really need to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He backs down the step, and gestures for her to lead the way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both lean up against their oak tree in the frozen meadow. A few inches of space is left between their coats.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s the first to break the silence and tension from the walk over here. “Rye wants to marry Delly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turns on his side to face her. One shoulder pressed into the tree, arms crossed in front of him. Waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“His mother wants him to marry me.” She tries to explain the structure of merchant business inheritance. How the dynamics of siblings play into pairing contracts. Delly’s brother. Apprenticeships. How Madge is sought out by merchant mothers for tea every Sunday.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watches her like she may give him a pop quiz about it all later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She finally reaches the important part. “Rye and I have worked out a deal. If I help him get out of marrying me, and he can marry Delly instead. The shoe shop will hire you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shoot up. “Me? How did I get involved in any of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm...I....it’s what I wanted in order to agree to the deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta say, I’m pretty confused Katniss.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I say it all out loud it does sound pretty confusing.” She chews the side of her thumb, thinking how to explain what had all made sense in her head earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and my mother have a lot of control over Rye’s fate. I agreed to do whatever I could to help him get the marriage he wants, as long as you’re safe.” She returns the side of her thumb to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As slow as he can, he brings his hand up to hers and lowers it down between his warm palms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why keeping me safe matters to you.” She turns to meet his shimmering eyes. She could get lost in their blue depths. “What are you going to have to do to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, I need to start being seen with a potential contract prospect other than Rye.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Oh, so umm, who...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finnick Odair.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fly open and a smile stretches across his face. “Oh! That, yea that, that’s….” His eyes get even bigger. “He’s a great prospect!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She squints her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, umm, he’s nice. And I’m sure you two will get along...” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, don’t you?” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what?” But there is still a mirth in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want to say, since Finnick trusted her to keep his secret. Peeta relents, “His boyfriend is a friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She breathes a sigh of relief. “Well I’m glad you already know then, because I hadn’t asked Finnick if I could tell you or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grins, rubbing his hands gently over her own. It’s the most they’ve touched in over a month. He steps towards her. The cloud puffs from their mouths dance together. Something in the air changes around them. A buzzing, she can feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Katniss?” Peeta says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at his lips. How she wants to press them to her own. His tongue peaks out. What day is it? Does he usually have a client today?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and backs up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not a good idea.” She manages to say, the words sound so unsure even to her own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small sound escapes the back of his throat and his breathing is labored before he says. “Probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walk hand in hand back until they reach the merchant section, where Peeta slowly lets her hand slip from his.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Peeta jogs into their run down one room home. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Prim.” He greets his sister and hurriedly kisses the top of her head. “Is dinner almost ready?” </p><p> </p><p>Prim eyes him with suspicion, stirring the pot she’s working over the stove. “Not quite. What’s going on? It’s Wednesday.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls an extra sweater out of the closet. “Hmm? Oh, I need to go see someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re way too happy about it, so it’s obviously not a client.” He wishes his 13 year old sister didn’t know what he does. She’d been too observant to keep it completely hidden from her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. But I can’t tell you about it just yet. I don’t want to get your hopes up.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighs turning back to her cooking. “No. Wouldn’t want that.” </p><p> </p><p>He grabs his gathering bag and a scarf. “Don’t wait up for me. Get some rest. And maybe I can tell you about it in the morning. Ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m alone again tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>He stills at the sadness in her tone. He wishes he could make everything better for her. For both of them. “It’s never all night.” </p><p> </p><p>She gives him a small smile. “I’ll save your plate in the icebox.” </p><p> </p><p>He heads out the door and around the back in the direction of the woods. Careful not to walk over the spot that holds his mother’s shallow grave. Even in the ground, he can hear her cruel laughter at his slight optimism.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While he had been born out of her stupid one night with the baker. His mother had been much smarter in the way she went about her years-long affair with the mayor. </p><p> </p><p>When she started to show with Prim, she used her leverage to get a job as a maid in the mayor’s mansion. Keeping her and her children well provided for, even when the lust fizzled out. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she had a few too many coins, because she could always afford a bottle or two as well. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t understand how a single mother who was living better than most of their neighbors could always be so angry. But she was. </p><p> </p><p>The night he took the beating that Katniss healed, she’d come home drunk. But not that drunk. Ranting about how the bigger he got, the more he looked like his father. The man who had tricked her with promises and lies. </p><p> </p><p>Every step he took towards manhood seemed to enrage her. She slashed open his hand with the razor she bought him to shave with. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was considered a man by Panem, he was going into the mines and taking Prim to live with him. Leaving her to rot in her liquor. </p><p> </p><p>She’d always left Prim alone. He thought she was safe. It was men his mother hated.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been wrong. </p><p> </p><p>They were getting ready for bed. She’d been drinking too much with dinner. He was already laying on his cot when she started flinging her and Prim’s bedding around. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the sheet?” A sentence she would repeat at ever increasing volume until Prim pulled the red stained sheet out from behind the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>Her face turned monstrous. Such hatred burned through her eyes. She broke the bottle across Prim’s back so fast, he’d swear she’d been possessed. </p><p> </p><p>He’d caught her arm before she could bring the shattered bottle neck back down. She tried to shove the glass into his face before she dropped it. </p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me, boy.” Her suddenly icy calm voice cut through him sharper than the glass could have. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?” His words stayed even.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m done.” A twisted smile curled the side of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled her away from Prim and stepped between the two of them before releasing her arm. </p><p> </p><p>She smoothed out her skirt and walked into the kitchen. Slowly filling a glass of water at the sink. He and Prim watching from their spots by the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>She turned to the side as she placed the empty glass down into the sink. She walked towards them. Drying her hands in her skirt, when he caught sight of the hilt of a knife hiding in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>The one year she’d allowed him to join the wrestling team might have saved their lives. Or cost her hers. </p><p> </p><p>He had her in a chokehold before she could release her scream. </p><p> </p><p>She was supposed to pass out. Sleep off the liquor. </p><p> </p><p>She passed out, all right. </p><p> </p><p>And never woke up. </p><p> </p><p>For one brief moment, when they realized she was really gone, he felt relieved. The waves of emotions in the minutes after that were head spinning. Grief for the only mother he’d known. Anger for the mother she should have been. The reality that he had 2 years left before he could go into the mines. The last thing that knocked him over the head had been the guilt that he was her murderer. </p><p> </p><p>He buried her in the dead of night. No one seemed to notice or care that she was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Prim’s wise beyond her years voice had coaxed him out of the depths in the days that followed. “She was trying to kill us.” “You saved me.” “You did what you needed to survive.” </p><p> </p><p>And now what they needed to survive was food. He’d saved her so she could starve to death. </p><p> </p><p>He’d been wandering around the Hob, attempting to sell the last scrapes of their possessions, when his first client approached him. Clutching her freshly purchased bottle of gin. She seemed to already be a bit tipsy. </p><p> </p><p>She made him a proposition he couldn’t refuse. Apparently she gets off on training virgins. He’ll forever be grateful she provided the condom. Something he had not thought about bringing in his starving haze. </p><p> </p><p>The irony of it being the mayor’s wife wasn’t lost on him. At least he didn’t need to feel any extra guilt for the ‘faithful’ husband. </p><p> </p><p>He knew how they were going to survive after that. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it runs in the family. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He hikes through the frozen forest. He knows exactly where to find Finnick and his boyfriend tonight. </p><p> </p><p>‘Friend’ was much too strong of a word for Finnick’s boyfriend. More like a reluctant tutor. </p><p> </p><p>Three weeks ago he’d been in the woods. Gathering the various herbs he needed to trade. Excited that one of his crude traps had managed to catch another squirrel. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s just luck. </em> The voice of his inner demon had reminded him. The one whose voice sounds remarkably similar to his dead mother’s.  </p><p> </p><p>Between the tree branches, a thin beam of light had caught his eye. A wire. He followed the line to an intricately woven trap. Whoever’s hand laid this had years of skills locked behind these knots. Snares with the potential to free him from his own self-made prison. </p><p> </p><p>He kept walking. Every 20 ft or so he found another one. He felt like he was in a long lost story, following a trail of lethal breadcrumbs to his fate. </p><p> </p><p>The last trap was on the edge of a clearing that held a tiny shack. The smoke from the chimney stack signally the hunter’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>As he approached the cabin, he heard some unexpected noises. This clearly wasn’t the best time to be knocking on his door. Hey, I found your traps. After you finish having sex, I thought maybe you could teach me how to hunt. Please, take your time. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to go back into the woods. Arguing with himself about where he should wait. If he should just try the cabin a different day. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” There’s a shout from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>A buck naked man ran out of the cabin and slammed him to the forest floor. He’d been too stunned to react. The two men hovered over him. At least Finnick had on his underwear. </p><p> </p><p>The ethereal hunter he’d catch distant glimpses of in the woods, was now a lot more recognizable as Gale Hawthorne. A neighbor who had graduated maybe two years ago. “I know you. You’re the elephant who keeps crossing my snare line!” </p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s mouth flounders. “Elephant?”</p><p> </p><p>Gale’s face (and elsewhere) is beet red. “You’re so loud! Good thing I guess, if you’re going to be out here spying!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to spy anything. Though I’ve got quite the eye full at the moment.” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick leans down into his face. “Enjoying the view?”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta raises an eyebrow. Now this is a game he can play. “I think I’d enjoy it more if I were standing up.” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick laughs. Gale maintains his threatening posture. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta leans back on one elbow. “I found one of your traps and followed them. I was hoping you could teach me how to make some. Did I catch you at a bad time?” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick's smile widens. “Ahh, a man who knows the value of a secret.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Peeta shouts into the clearing, “Get decent.” </p><p> </p><p>Gale opens the door within seconds. “What are you doing here? I was very clear the cabin is off limits. And it’s not even your days!”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta jogs over. “I need to see Finnick.” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick saunters into the doorway. “Told you we needed to talk but you chose kisses first.” Gale blushes, but if you look close there’s a ghost of a smile under his stoic appearance. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick extends whatever he’s holding out to Peeta. “Sugar cookie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t take charity.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes. Seam pride and all that.” Finnick looks at Gale. His grin falters as his eyes focus on the coal dust still smudged across Gale’s cheek. He turns back to Peeta, his grin re-applied. “Your girlfriend earned them, actually. Rye gave them to me as an apology for her less than endearing personality.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend.” Peeta mumbles. He hates the way those words feel on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick laughs like he’s in on some secret joke. “Yea, well, when I see your ‘not girlfriend’ in the morning, I’m going to have to give her some acting lessons.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you really going to marry her?” </p><p> </p><p>“Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on??” Gale’s head seesaws, as he looks back and forth between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>They sit around the cabin fire while Finnick fills both of them in on the details. Peeta accepts two of the cookies, saving one for Prim, since Finnick received them under false pretenses. Her personality is perfectly endearing. </p><p> </p><p>Gale is growing more agitated with the conversation while Peeta is having a hard time containing his enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it then? You’re not even going to try to pass the test again?” Gale throws his hands into the air. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick uses the most kind tone Peeta thinks he’s ever heard from anyone. “Haven’t passed twice already. You have to agree this is a pretty good alternative. And I don’t have to go away to the Capitol for 3 years.” And he’s back to flirty. “Admit it, you’d miss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gale runs his hand through his hair. “Of course I’d miss you. That’s not the point.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick takes Gale’s fidgeting hand and holds it between his own. “You’d be able to stay at least a few nights a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the same as living together.” Gale looks down. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Finnick’s voice is so gentle. “It’s not.” </p><p> </p><p>He needs to go home. Give them their privacy. </p><p> </p><p>He has one more question for today. “What test?” </p><p> </p><p>Gale answers in a quiet voice. “He was trying to get the same position his dad has. There is a lot more leeway in the Village part of town. Renting out an extra room is common enough.”</p><p><br/>In the few weeks he’s known Gale, he sees something he never thought he’d see in him. Resignation.</p><p>Peeta didn’t know it was possible to hate this District any more than he already does. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finnick starts parading Katniss to school, and Peeta continues his hunting lessons with Gale. </p><p> </p><p>The first Sunday of the month arrives. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s waiting for her when she rounds the corner of the slag heap. He didn’t want her to have anything to use against him tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone must be eager. I can’t remember the last time you beat me here.” Olive tries to attack his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He dodges her advance. “Nope. Business first.” </p><p> </p><p>Her open mouth snaps shut before he holds out his hand. “I’ll be taking my 15 coins upfront this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“15? And since when? You’re not even going to pretend for a little while before I have to pay you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I had forgotten you shorted me a couple sessions ago and I charge interest. So your rate today is 15.” He doesn’t have a plan if she actually agrees to pay up. He’s placed his bet. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips turn into a sneer. “I’m not paying more than everyone else just because I got Katniss’ sloppy seconds.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m not licking your sloppy pussy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! That’s….” She hangs her arms over her crotch. “Do you think anyone else will hire you after I tell them what you said to me?”  </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t considered this threat. He can afford to drop her but not everyone. Now maybe when spring arrives…. Maybe he needs to play this differently. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Peeta slides up to her. He whispers low in her ear. “What do you think they’ll say when I tell them you couldn't afford me anymore?” He puts a finger under her chin and directs her eyes to his. “Can you afford me?”</p><p> </p><p>She steps back. “I…. I don’t have 15 coin. I only bring exactly enough so I don’t get robbed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” They all trust him with a lot more than some extra change. But he had noticed her pocket is always empty after she pays him.</p><p> </p><p>Olive reaches into her skirt. “I’ll pay you the 5 now and reschedule.” </p><p> </p><p>He accepts the 5 coin and enjoys watching her half trip on her way out. That was a better outcome than he could have hoped for. He hadn’t expected to leave with any coins tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta goes straight home to Prim, where a fat rabbit is waiting in the ice box.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, beautiful!”</p><p> </p><p>She is only half successful at not rolling her eyes. Finnick has been greeting her like this for the past month before walking her to school. </p><p> </p><p>The first time he did it, she swears she heard a squeal from the apothecary. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss isn’t sure what her mother is most enamored with. Maybe it is his twinkling green eyes, his lithe athletic build, the way he manages to flirt through any and all interactions. But she thinks it is most likely the fact that he comes with the largest dowry the district has seen in the last few decades. </p><p> </p><p>He wraps his arm around her waist, Katniss is thankful for the extra layers she had to wear this bitter cold morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go grab a delectable breakfast from the finest bakery in the district?” It is way too early to deal with his cocky grin.</p><p> </p><p>The daily stop at the bakery was Rye’s idea. The purpose being to parade the ‘relationship’ in front of Mrs. Mellark. </p><p> </p><p>It has been a nicer addition to her morning routine than she expected. Finnick does the heavy lifting for the fake romance. She picks out the heartiest pastry in the case. And she gets to sit back and watch a very annoyed Mrs. Mellark, who is just as immune to Finnick’s flirtations as Katniss is. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick leans in. “Follow my lead.” He adds an unnecessary wink. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rings above her as Finnick holds open the door. “Awwhh, it smells amazing in here. You’ve outdone yourself this morning, Eugenia.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Mellark to you Odair.” Mrs. Mellark stands behind the counter. She must have crossed her arms in preparation, at the sight of them out the bakery windows. Rye greets them with a wave and too big of a grin. He’s stocking the shelves with the morning’s delicacies. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick puts on a playful pout. “But it’s my birthday! 18 today, thought that meant we could be friends now.” His birthday was over a week ago. </p><p> </p><p>“My <em> friends </em> call me, Mrs. Mellark.” </p><p> </p><p>Rye looks like the laugh he’s holding in is causing him physical pain. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick props his elbows up on the display case. “Whatever you want, Mrs. Mellark.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Mellark lifts a spray bottle and towel from behind the counter and squirts his arms to clean the glass. Finnick relents and lifts up his arms. She seems to have even less patience for his antics today. “The usual this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, yet.” He turns to Katniss. “Honey, what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss picks out a large muffin, full of dried fruit and nuts. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick leans onto the freshly cleaned glass. “You know I think I’ll pass this morning. Saving my appetite for my birthday cake. Will a pick up time this afternoon work?”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Mellark drops the towel to pull a notepad from her pocket and a pencil from behind her ear. “Flavor?” </p><p> </p><p>“All of them.”  </p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “It’s a cake not a sample tray.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I forgot you make sample trays.” Finnick loops his arm around Katniss’ waist and pecks a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll take one vanilla birthday cake, and one wedding cake sample tray.” </p><p> </p><p>Katniss can feel Mrs. Mellark’s eyes on her. She does her best to keep her focus on Finnick. Gazing up at him through her eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>“I was unaware you two had a contract.” Her voice is more neutral than Katniss expected.</p><p> </p><p>Finnick looks back at Mrs. Mellark. “My dad’s a busy man. The paperwork is in the to-do stack on his desk. Can’t wait too much longer. 18 now, remember?” </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Mellark straightens her back. She and Katniss lock eyes. “Congratulations on your pending engagement.” </p><p> </p><p>Rye silently mouths ‘brilliant’ before rushing into the kitchen. Probably needs to get that laugh out behind a closed door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe warn me what the story is next time.” </p><p> </p><p>They walk hand in hand on their route to school. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick smiles. “You did fine. You seem to do better on the fly. Your rehearsed stuff is ….. rather unconvincing.” </p><p> </p><p>In reality, Finnick’s dad won’t sign anything until they’ve been together for at least 6 months. While most merchants would blanche at an uncontracted 18 year old, it’s mere tradition not rule. And his dad’s home of District Four has its own traditions.  </p><p> </p><p>Katniss kicks a grey chunk of ice. “Why do you insist on provoking her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who, Eugenia? Oh me and her go way back.” Finnick bumps their shoulders together. “Ever since she caught Rye giving me head in the bakery pantry.” </p><p> </p><p>“What??”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs. “We were about 14. She was surprisingly matter of fact about it. Overshared she’d done her own ‘experimenting’ back in the day.” Finnick is clearly annoyed at the word choice. “We weren’t allowed to hang out alone until she was satisfied that we were going to stick with girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? But … Rye’s with...”</p><p> </p><p>“Rye likes both.” </p><p> </p><p>Katniss drops his hand. “If she knows, why are we having to show off in the bakery?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause she thinks I’m like her and Rye.” He says it like it should be obvious. “People tend to assume everyone ticks just like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick takes her hand again. “But I know how Eugenia Mellark ticks, and the Peeta part of the plan is about to be locked up.”</p><p> </p><p>She did seem to accept that Katniss and the apothecary were off the market. According to Rye, as soon as the ink was dry, Delly was in the bakery and Peeta was in the shoe shop. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick had pointed out how much easier life would be if Peeta had a built in excuse to be hanging around town. Gale has his trade route, at least.  </p><p> </p><p>“How are you two doing?” Finnick is watching her. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss looks down at her boots. Kicking along an ice chunk. “He comes for trades. We don't have a reason to meet in the meadow, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of lots of reasons.” His tone, as suggestive as ever. </p><p> </p><p>She huffs. “I mean there aren’t any plants to gather in the middle of winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you’d have more time for the fun stuff then.”</p><p> </p><p>She kicks the frozen block of snow with enough force to burst it open. “I think he gets enough of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick stops dead in his tracks. “Is that really what you think?” </p><p> </p><p>They’re paused on the outskirts of the blanketed meadow. The oak tree stands naked in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>He steps in front of her and reaches out to grip her shoulders. His green eyes dance as he studies her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, will you let me show you something?”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t say no to him when he speaks like this. While she has no patience for his charismatic persona, genuine Finnick could talk her into anything. </p><p> </p><p>She nods. Finnick inches closer. </p><p> </p><p>His hands graze her jaw as he slides them into her hair. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick presses his lips to hers. He tastes like sugar and the sea. It feels … good. His tongue moves over her lower lip. She parts her mouth open and the flick of his tongue coaxes a surprised moan out of the back of her throat. She wishes Peeta was the one kissing her. Katniss pulls back.</p><p> </p><p>The smirk has returned. “Did you fall madly in love with me?” </p><p> </p><p>She scoffs knowing exactly why he’s asking. “It’s not about that. I don’t think he’s out there... falling in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think he’s out there doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Her hands clench at her sides. “Having sex. Pleasuring every merchant girl who wants him. Kissing them wherever they--”</p><p> </p><p>“And why is he doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>His third calm question smacks her in the gut. Katniss folds her arms over her stomach. She knows Peeta is doing it because he has to. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick leans into her ear, his lips brush against her earlobe. “It felt good, didn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>She jerks her head away from him and fixes him in a hard stare. “It felt nice enough.”</p><p> </p><p>She holds her ground under his gaze that seems to read her every thought. His voice is soft. “Will the thought of my lips be on your mind when you’re kissing Peeta?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick nods and backs up. Gently he says, “You have his heart, Katniss. And anyone paying attention can see that he has yours too.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katniss is waiting for Prim on the side of the school building. </p><p> </p><p>She’d had the idea to seek out Peeta’s little sister the first day a bakery muffin was tucked into her bag, while her breakfast was still digesting in her stomach. Hoping Prim wouldn’t have the same troubles with accepting her help as Peeta did. Besides they were gifts from Finnick. And she didn’t see a name tag on the baked goods. </p><p> </p><p>Prim had been easy enough to find. The only blonde head among a group of young Seam kids. The fact that she already knew who Katniss was, helped make the ‘hey can I give you muffins’ conversation less awkward. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve been meeting here after school ever since. </p><p> </p><p>His sister is adorable. Bright eyes and a crooked grin just like Peeta’s. She seemed to need a friend because their muffin meetings quickly turned into story time. </p><p> </p><p>Prim would regale Katniss with the events of the day. Her words flowed as easily as her brother’s. Katniss could listen to her stories for a lot longer than it took to eat a muffin. </p><p> </p><p>When Prim rounds the corner, something is wrong. She runs straight to Katniss, her eyes frantic. </p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, could you help me with something? Peeta could bring you whatever herbs you use. She’s hurt so bad but I think---</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“A goat.”</p><p> </p><p>“....a goat.” </p><p> </p><p>Prim explains she’s been saving her lunch money for a nanny goat. Thought it would be months before she could afford one but the Goat man has an older one who suffered a dog attack. </p><p>They run to the apothecary for a wagon and the supplies Katniss will need. Katniss tells her mother she’s spending the afternoon with Finnick and is practically shoved out the door. </p><p> </p><p>The goat is in worse shape than she’d expected but should heal fine with care. </p><p> </p><p>Prim names her Lady because when she tries to stand up it looks like she curtsies at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Is your mom home?” Katniss asks as they approach the tiny Seam house.  </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>Katniss takes in her surroundings. The line of small shacks as far as she can see. She’s never been in the Seam before. “When do you think she’ll be back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Good. Katniss would rather avoid crossing paths with that woman. </p><p> </p><p>Prim leads her to the back yard and they get to work. </p><p> </p><p>Prim’s a natural healer. Paying close attention to all of Katniss’ instructions. Once Lady is comfortable they start working on a shelter of scrap wood. </p><p> </p><p>“Katniss? Why are you…? What’s going on?” Peeta stands at the front of the yard. His hair is messy and his clothes are disheveled. He hasn’t even bothered to put the coat in his hands back on.</p><p> </p><p>Prim keeps working on the shed. “I bought a goat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…”  His mouth is still talking but his voice isn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“The Goat man practically gave her away in her condition.” As if to prove Prim right, Lady makes a pathetic bleat. </p><p> </p><p>He walks over, his eyes stay on the patient. “Where’d you get the money?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been buying lunch at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to eat Prim!” Peeta’s shout has more desperation than anger behind it. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss speaks up. “I’ve been giving her food. Just the stuff Finnick buys at the bakery in the mornings.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s head whips back and forth between all three of the ladies in his yard. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re building a goat shed here??” Peeta points at the ground under the boards. </p><p> </p><p>Prim hasn’t stopped her hammering during this entire exchange. “Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta and Prim seem to be having a silent argument now. Katniss doesn’t know which set of fiery eyes is winning until Peeta looks away. </p><p> </p><p>His hand runs through his hair before he grimaces and starts smoothing out the rumpled waves. He’s so flustered. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss has never seen him like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Peeta, can I talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I….. I need to wash up.” She’s grateful he’s looking down at his shoes when she flinches from the sting of knowing why he needs to wash. </p><p> </p><p>She takes a breath. “Okay. But can I talk to you when you’re done?” </p><p> </p><p>Peeta looks up with shiny eyes. “You’ll wait?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’ll wait.” </p><p> </p><p>He inhales a sharp breath and rushes into the house. </p><p> </p><p>She and Prim continue building the accommodations for the new Lady of the house. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta comes back to the yard and invites her inside. </p><p> </p><p>They stand apart in the room. There is a sofa, a small table with three chairs, a cot, and a bed. And not much else. </p><p> </p><p>She finally breaks the uncomfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Finnick kissed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta releases a quiet hollow laugh. “You two sure are taking this ruse seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“It felt good.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows knit together as his lips turn down. </p><p> </p><p>”But it wasn’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>His head shakes in confusion. His eyes roaming over every inch of her face, trying so hard to work out the meaning she’s failing to convey. “Katniss, I’m starting to be able to turn down clients. My traps are getting better. Gale says he even has trouble during the winter. I’m trying. You have to know I’m trying. As soon as the weather starts warming up, maybe….”</p><p> </p><p>As she steps closer, his words trail off. She’s watching him. Trying to gauge if this is okay. </p><p> </p><p>She slowly closes the space between them and brings their lips together in a gentle kiss. His eyes shut late but his mouth moves in tune with her own. He relaxes into her. His strong arms wrap around her and draw her in. </p><p> </p><p>His lips encompass her every thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Story notes - The character of ‘Mrs. Mellark’ has been split in two for the purposes of this story. With Peeta’s Seam mother carrying her worst characteristics. And Rye’s merchant mother, her better qualities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gale and Prim walk through the Apothecary’s back door. Both his game bag and her gathering bag look quite full this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe how tall you’re getting. I swear you grew an inch overnight.” Katniss says, giving Prim a hug. The young girl stands slightly taller than Katniss now. </p><p> </p><p>“Hazel said the same thing!” Prim beams. </p><p> </p><p>Gale’s mother has taken Prim under her wing. What’s one more kid when you already have four?</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or are you just mad I wasn’t in it?” Finnick slides up to a scowling Gale. </p><p> </p><p>Gale runs his hand through his hair. “Hey I don’t think I can meet you at the cabin tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick wraps him in a hug and lays his head on Gale’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Gale sighs against him. “Leevy asked me to the heap again, she’s been getting really pushy lately….”</p><p> </p><p>Rumors have followed Gale since school. He declined the wrong girl’s advances and she started poking around. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve been trying to find a woman he could marry who might be in a similar situation. There’s one named Johanna who has a few rumors of her own. In the meantime, there are too many deadends down in the mines. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick pulls back to look up at Gale. “Think of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Gale answers “Always.” Before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. </p><p> </p><p>The back door opens and Katniss’ mother walks in. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Lillian!” Finnick greets his mother-in-law. Then gives Gale another quick kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, morning. I need coffee.” The pot is already waiting for her on the burner. </p><p> </p><p>After all the documents were signed they explained to her mother the real situation. It was going to be impossible to hide with her working in the apothecary everyday. </p><p> </p><p>To Katniss shock her mother had laughed and said she didn’t care who slept in whose bed. She was much more concerned with the paperwork. Katniss never knew ‘paperwork’ was another word for money. She even called Katniss a genius. </p><p> </p><p>She’s currently ‘renting a room’ in the Mellark’s new empty-nester townhouse. Though, Katniss is aware her mother spends more nights in the main bedroom than she does in the spare. </p><p> </p><p>Rye says his parents have never been happier. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The day is mostly uneventful. No serious injuries or illnesses. Her mother only makes one house call. Just the usual stream of ailments and complaints. </p><p> </p><p>The most interesting thing was probably when Finnick declined to sell Mrs. Hawkins her hemorrhoid cream. He told her ‘a pain in the butt gets pains in the butt’ after her remark about if Katniss needed to borrow some bleach. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick spent their wedding night dyeing her hair black with the finest dye available from the Capitol. The professional products left her hair soft and a perfect match to her roots. She couldn’t keep her hands out of it for weeks. It had been so long since she could run her fingers through her hair without it feeling like straw. </p><p> </p><p>The front lights of the Apothecary have only been off for ten minutes, before Peeta runs through the backdoor.  A loaf of bread tucked under his arm. </p><p> </p><p>He greets her with a kiss. The smell of leather sticks to his clothes. A smell Katniss claims has always been her favorite. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta bumps his nose to her cheek and nuzzles into her hair. He whispers low in her ear. “I can’t wait to get you upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta walks over to the apothecary cabinet “Hey Finnick, do you want to have dinner with us?” </p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, I’ll eat down here tonight.” Finnick looks at Katniss and tilts his head in Peeta’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure? I brought goat cheese bread. Rye claims he’s perfected the recipe.” Peeta waggles the tasty temptation before setting it down and opening the cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick tilts his head again. Katniss clears her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Peeta.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” He digs through one of the tiny drawers.  </p><p> </p><p>“Finnick and I have been talking. And we’re both ready now. So umm...whenever you’re ready, we don’t have to use the condoms anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta freezes. He turns to face them. A condom still clutched in his hand. Finnick’s smile is as big as ever. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss quickly adds, “There’s no rush! Just….whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>He tosses the condom over his shoulder. Scoops her up into his arms and kisses her all the way up the stairs. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thank You, Finnick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta and Gale are waiting in the clearing by the cabin. Neither of them attended yesterday’s toasting. Katniss didn’t think she’d be able to put on a good enough show if Peeta was there. And Gale would have stood out like a Seam thumb. </p><p> </p><p>But today is for the honeymoon.</p><p> </p><p>Finnick and Gale are going swimming. A lake deep in the woods that Gale says he’ll never share. He is sharing the cabin, though. But just this once. </p><p> </p><p>The bride and groom come into view and Peeta's mouth falls open.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss’ hair drapes over her shoulders. Released from its knotted braid.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s the color that has him awed.</p><p> </p><p>The color it’s supposed to be. The one in all his fantasies. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired apparition approaches. </p><p> </p><p>“You like it?” She speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think my work here is done. Ready to go?” Finnick takes Gale’s hand, pulling him towards the tree line.</p><p> </p><p>Gale’s face is confused but amused looking between a stunned Peeta and the district’s common hair color. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss opens the door to the cabin and he follows her inside.</p><p> </p><p>Gale’s been working on sprucing the place up. Doesn’t remember the floral curtains last time he was here. </p><p> </p><p>He’s still looking at her hair, her back to him when she turns and devours his mouth. Her tongue slips freely past his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t believe how far they’ve come from the day she helped Prim and her goat. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Mellark signed Rye and Delly’s paperwork that very same afternoon. It was the first gift his father ever gave him, whether he knew it or not. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta was ushered into the shoe shop mere days later. He cried when they handed him his paycheck the first week. 10 coins. </p><p> </p><p>Between that and his hunting they would make it through winter. </p><p> </p><p>When Rye made them raise his pay to 15 coins under the threat of breach of contract, he cried again. </p><p> </p><p>He and Katniss grew together easily without the barrier of his involuntary profession. That she accepted him before that made him love her more than he ever thought possible. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally told Katniss who is under Lady’s shed and how it happened, she gave a one word response of “Good.” Then proceeded to make out with him for hours. It was the first time, and one of the last, they both got off while their clothes stayed on. </p><p> </p><p>They aren’t wearing any clothes now. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss moves above him. His hands are everywhere. He needs to be inside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a sec. I need to get the—-”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need it.” She says against the sensitive spot behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to try something else today.” She starts inching away. “It was a very educational wedding night.” Sliding down his chest. “I learned that my new husband really loves bananas.”</p><p> </p><p>She wraps her hand around him and his eyes can’t get any bigger. </p><p> </p><p>His cock can’t get any bigger either. He’s so hard it aches. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are locked with his as she slowly sticks out her tongue and licks him from the bottom to the top.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>When her lips close around him, his head arches back against the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand moves in a harmonious rhythm with her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta lifts his head back up. He almost comes right then. She’s still looking at him. Her hand swipes at the hair falling in her way. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold your hair??”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles. She fucking smiles around his cock still in her mouth before she hums, “Mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>He gathers up her hair, sweeping his hands across her open jaw. </p><p> </p><p>She swirls her tongue around the head before continuing her movements. </p><p> </p><p>The feel of her silky hair and her head bobbing below his fist adds too much too fast. </p><p> </p><p>“Katniss... I’m about to…..”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen but she doesn’t pull away. </p><p> </p><p>He watches her as long as he can before his eyes are forced shut. Nothing but where her mouth is matters. </p><p> </p><p>When she swallows his cum, he floats away to the space between waking and a dream. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it you like those?”</p><p> </p><p>Her musical voice calls him back. A dark haired angel hovers above him </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had… No one’s ….no one’s ever wanted to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really??” A shocked smile graces her perfect lips. </p><p> </p><p>She glides back down and gently kisses the softening head. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss looks up at him. A hint of a scowl forming. “Why is that so funny?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was the first to kiss your lips, and you were the first to kiss my dick.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ain’t it funny?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story's arc is finished to completion, but more can be found in the after glow.<br/>Stories-<br/>The Wedding Night<br/>The Tale of Gale<br/>&amp; The Propositions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Finnick is holding up her wedding gift.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss hasn’t said a word. The air sucked out of her lungs. She catches her breath and is finally able to speak. “Is that...real hair dye?”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick’s voice is soft. “It’s real. And it’s the best in Panem. My dad ordered it for me from the Capitol.” He extends his elbow to her. “Shall we get started, Mrs. Odair?” </p><p> </p><p>While Finnick worked his magic on her tresses, they discussed all the things they probably should have discussed before now. </p><p> </p><p>How long she wanted to wait before having children. What it would mean being Daddy #2 to her and Peeta’s babies. The heavy lifting of day to day child care when Peeta wouldn’t be there. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss comes out of the bathroom to show Finnick her freshly washed hair. She’d spent a long time staring at herself in the mirror. Her dark waves falling over her bare chest. Running her fingers through the smooth locks. </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t in the living room or the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>A bundle of bananas sits out on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>She hardly ate anything at the wedding. Other than a couple bites of the toast Finnick fed her and a slice of cake. Even after Finnick insisted she take a taste of all the flavors available from the Mellark bakery, she’d decided vanilla was still her favorite. </p><p> </p><p>She peels a banana and bites down on the tasty treat. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not supposed to bite it.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss turns chewing on a mouth-full of banana. “..mnn ungry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Those,” He points at the bananas, “are my wedding gift to Peeta. Your hair might be a bit for him too.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallows the bite.  </p><p> </p><p>His eyes roam over his handy work. “Like it?” </p><p> </p><p>She grabs the silky ends, running her hands over them once again. “Yes. It’s perfect, Finnick.” </p><p> </p><p>He reaches behind her and picks up the bundle of fruit. “I’m going to teach you the proper way to treat a banana.” He waits a beat. “It’s a penis joke, Katniss.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t get it. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick mimes what he means with his hand and his tongue poking against the inside of his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen. “Ohhh, umm, oh. Yea, we haven’t done that yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never given him…..” Finnick looks genuinely shocked. “I need to scale this lesson way back.” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick arranges each banana on the kitchen island. “Pick out the Peeta sized banana.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss looks down at the variety displayed before her. “What if he doesn’t want this?”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick laughs. “I very much doubt that will be the case. But bring your face to it nice and slow and see what he does. He’ll let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>She picks out the thicker of the medium length ones he’s laid out. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick grabs a long thinner one and waves it at her. </p><p> </p><p>He displays his banana with an extra hand flourish for dramatic presentation. “Now, lovingly unwrap the gift that is the banana.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s not sure how ‘lovingly’ she unwraps the banana, but it’s pale flesh stares back at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start with the basics.” He’s taking his teacher role very seriously. “You can tease the banana. But only for a little bit. So, do your tease.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss slowly lifts the banana to her lips and pecks a kiss to the tip. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick laughs so hard his eyes tear up. </p><p> </p><p>Catching his breath, “Okay. Sure. I was thinking something more like this.” He lays his tongue flat to the bottom of the banana. Dragging all the way up before clamping his lips around the top. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick grins at her frozen expression before gliding the banana out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Your turn.” </p><p> </p><p>Her jaw hangs open. “I’ll umm….I’ll just keep that in mind.” </p><p> </p><p>He demonstrates a very familiar motion. “Your hand is just as important as your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>She studies it close. “So, down there, it’s just like a mini hand job. I…. I can do that.” </p><p> </p><p>She’s not sure she’s ever seen him this amused. And that’s saying a lot for Finnick. He regains his composure. “If that’s the descriptor that works for you.” </p><p> </p><p>The top of the banana runs along the side of his cheek while his hand is wrapped around the rest of it. “So if the banana is here, where is your hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm. Up. Down. Simple enough?”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at the banana again. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready to try?”</p><p> </p><p>She lifts the banana to her lips and puts it in her mouth. The stretch at the corners make her wonder if she should have gone for a smaller one. </p><p> </p><p>“Go just back enough where it still feels comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>She goes down and up. </p><p> </p><p>“For now, don’t do anything crazy with your tongue. Flat on the front. Focus on the foundation first.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows knit together. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll save the rest for a different bunch of bananas.” He opens his mouth and his tongue loops in a circle. </p><p> </p><p>She pops the banana out of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick gasps. “Whoa there. Once you’re on the banana, you commit to the banana. That’s your banana now, and it doesn’t leave your mouth until it gives you what you want. And what do we want, Katniss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cum?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is absolutely right. You’re an excellent student. He is not going to last long. Especially, if my guess about how he’s going to take to your new hair color is correct. That will help you out for your first go round.”</p><p> </p><p>He taps his chin.“We’ve covered your hand, mouth and tongue. Next up is your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss stares at her banana. </p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes can do a lot of work for you. The sight of your lover, gazing up at you with your cock in his mouth is just….. Wooo got a little excited.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods. “Okay, so maintain eye contact.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick leans in. “Not just any eye contact. How you feel about him, all the things you can’t say…because your mouth is otherwise occupied...you say with your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>He walks across the kitchen and opens the icebox. “Last but not least.” He pulls out a bottle of milk. “Swallowing.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss gulps. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. It will taste like---” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve obviously tasted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em> not </em> obvious to me.” He pours the milk into a glass and grins at her over his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Honey.” </p><p> </p><p>Katniss rolls her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick stirs a pinch of sea salt into the milk before handing her the glass. “Take a good size sip and hold it, but leave some room for the banana.” </p><p> </p><p>She follows his instructions, holding the mixture in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Put the banana back.” </p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head to get the banana back in without spittling all over herself.  </p><p> </p><p>He covers her hand holding the banana. “Now you don’t need to go very deep. A little goes a long way.” He slowly pushes the banana deeper into her mouth. “Right about there.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s not as far as she would have thought. Just a little further than it was when she was practicing. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you’ve got your prize for a job well done. And...swallow.” </p><p> </p><p>She does. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick smiles. “Perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>She slowly slides the banana out, the way he did earlier.</p><p> </p><p>His wide smile grows even bigger. “Maybe you’re a natural.”</p><p> </p><p>He gestures to the banana in her hand. “You can eat the banana now.” </p><p> </p><p>Katniss sets it down on the counter. “I think I’ll save my appetite.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gale - The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extended Story - The Tale of Gale</p><p>Fable Style</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You think marrying the butchest girl in town is going to help your gay rumors?”</p><p> </p><p>Gale and Finnick stand across from Johanna Mason in one of the dark recesses of the Hob. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve only spoken for five minutes, and Gale already finds her insufferable. </p><p> </p><p>He chews on the inside of his cheek before addressing her. “I’m low on other options at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna cackles. “You’d have been much better off asking my wife, Brainless.”</p><p> </p><p>He has no idea who she could be married to. The only reason they’re here now is because anyone they even remotely suspected has been ruled out already. “Oh. Umm...who—-“</p><p> </p><p>“Funny isn’t?” She leans in closer. “We’re together all the time, and she doesn’t have a peep of rumors about her. Because the pretty girl with long auburn hair and perfect tits can’t possibly be into pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>Gale looks to Finnick who shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“You two are that gay, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick flashes a dashing smile. “Do you think she would be interested?”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna sneers. “The better question is what’s in it for us? Nobody messes with me anymore. Not since Cray’s ‘accident’. And Annie could probably lick me out in the square, wander around with my juice all over her face and still get hit on while holding my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sneer grows into a wicked grin. “So what’s. In it. For us.”</p><p> </p><p>Gale clears his throat. That mental image was… graphic. “She probably wouldn’t get hit on as much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Owww, that’s actually a negative feature. Personal kink.” She opens her mouth and hangs out her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Okay now she’s deliberately trying to gross him out. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick keeps trying the charm angle. “We’re open to proposals.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna leans back and studies the two of them. “Annie wants to be a mom.” She pauses. “We’re in the market for a baby daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Gale’s eyebrows shoot up. He’s always wanted to be a father. Finnick is smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath. “Okay, that could work. I can —-“</p><p> </p><p>“Not you.” Her eyes move from Gale over to Finnick, looking him up and down. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick backs up. “Whoa there. I’m taken.” </p><p> </p><p>Gale runs his hand through his hair. “His wife just had twins.” One blonde boy and one dark haired girl. He has his mother’s eyes and she has her dad’s. Well, the blue from one of her dads. </p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head to the side. “And if Annie has a one and only, sounds like there would be one dad for each of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m flattered, Darling. But his baby batter would be much more adorable than mine.” He has to suppress a laugh at Finnick’s reference to his ‘baby batter’. Never heard him call it that before. </p><p> </p><p>“No deal. I have a thing for green eyes.” Johanna steps closer. “I guarantee she’d agree to play your doting wife if there was a little green eyed screaming bundle out of the deal.” She pats Gale on the chest. “And you’ll have to help change the diapers.” </p><p> </p><p>The thought of holding Finnick’s baby in his arms brings a smile to his face. He too has a thing for green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick drops the charmer act. “Okay. We’ll talk and I’ll talk to my wife and her plus one. Can we meet here next week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Johanna ambles towards the recess opening. “But don’t take too long to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>She tosses her head back over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Sperm is cheap.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gale - The Other Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Peeta practically skips out of the cabin. In the weeks they’ve spent hunting… Well, in the weeks Gale’s spent hunting with Peeta fumbling around him, he’s never seen him look so happy. </p><p> </p><p>It’s weird having someone in the woods with him again. Rory has refused to step foot in the forest after what happened. </p><p> </p><p>The accident was two years ago now. The Sunday after his first week in the mines. His dad showing him the ropes down there. It was just like those early years of hunting and trapping. His father’s bright smile every time he learned something new. </p><p> </p><p>That Sunday’s hunting trip, the three of them walked into the woods. The two son’s walked out with their father’s lifeless body carried on Gale’s back. </p><p> </p><p>Gale shakes his head and runs his thumb back and forth on Finnick’s hand. “I still think you should take the test one more time. You were so close. Maybe--"</p><p> </p><p>“If I could get the big fancy job and the house and the money that comes with it, would you quit the mines?” Finnick’s tone is pointed. </p><p> </p><p>Gale sets his jaw. “No.” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick nods. “You know the hours my dad puts in. We might even see each other more this way.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted ….” </p><p> </p><p>What exactly did he want? He wants Finnick in his bed. They’ve spent plenty of nights out here. He wants to share a home with him. A place that belongs to both of them. He wants the women in town to leave him alone. He wants to be safe. </p><p> </p><p>He wants his dad back. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t solve my dating problem.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure that problem would have been solved by the Village house, if you wouldn’t have quit the mines.” Finnick lifts their joined hands and places a gentle kiss to his knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>Gale sighs. “Is she at least nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss?” Finnick laughs. “Most people probably wouldn’t use the word nice. She’s a total Sweetheart, though. I’ve been watching her with Rye and around school, before I would agree to the introduction. The fact that she’s in love with our new forest friend was the icing----”</p><p> </p><p>“So you and your ex have been making these grand plans and you never thought to run it by me?” Gale rips his hands away from Finnick’s soft touch. It’s one thing to still be friends with your ex, it’s quite another to make life plans with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Gale…. not all my choices are yours to make.” </p><p> </p><p>Wow. He doesn’t care how gentle Finnick delivered those words. “Let’s see if I’ve got this right. You’re going to have your little wife, and her secret husband. And the three of you are going to be one big happy family, raising their babies together?”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick leans back on the mattress. “No. I would have a friend and business partner, who carries the title and privileges of a wife. She would have one devoted husband and one devoted lover and her children would have two devoted fathers.” </p><p> </p><p>“And where do I fit in that?” The crack in his voice betrays him. </p><p> </p><p>He gestures to the empty space in the bed. “You have a devoted lover too.” </p><p> </p><p>Gale looks away. “Why would you take the husband thing so seriously?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Finnick sits up. His hand guides Gale’s eyes back to his own. “I’ll toast with you right now if you’ll quit the mine.” </p><p> </p><p>Gale has to close his eyes to answer. He could get lost in the depths of those green eyes staring back at him. “It’s not fair to make me choose.” </p><p> </p><p>A sad smile pulls at the corner of Finnick’s mouth. “And I’m not. Other than who I’m with when you’re not with me, tell me what would change between us?”</p><p> </p><p>He tries to think through the logistics of his days. He wakes up, sometimes with Finnick in his arms. He goes to the mines. Hunting. Trades. He takes Greasy Sae's soup in a thermos so he can rush to his snares. At night he usually goes home to the cabin. Home to the…</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the crumbling walls around him. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I just want both of us to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick smiles. “Me too, my love.” He closes the space between their lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gale - The Breakup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Peeta crosses the tree line early Saturday morning. His smiles are almost as frequent as Finnick’s these days. </p><p> </p><p>They’ll have about one hour to run the line, before they’ll split off. Gale, a quick few trades and then his mine shift. Peeta, straight to the shoe shop. </p><p> </p><p>They’re only about half way done. He tuned out Peeta’s chatter a while ago. The guy is taking full advantage of the fact that they don’t have to be quiet on snare runs. Something about Katniss. Some meadow thing. Blah blah. “ …..since I don’t need to hunt on Sundays anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” </p><p> </p><p>Peeta continues. “I mean obviously the shoe shop isn't as much as a mining salary. But between Prim’s goat milk and cheese, and how much she gathers after school she's almost feeding herself now. I even have enough to--”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it then.” Gale chucks the rabbit he’s been cleaning into his game bag. “I spend all this time teaching you, and you’re done now.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Peeta says the word extra slow. “I’ll still be at the lines in the mornings. Some resetting at night. I just don’t need to do Sundays anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>“Guess you got what you needed then.” Gale takes the possum out of Peeta’s hands and starts finishing the partial field dressing. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s mouth flaps like a confused fish. “I really appreciate everything you did for me, Gale. I don’t understand why you’re this upset. I didn’t know you liked having me out here this much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't!” He adds the possum to his bag. Peeta had finished most of it. “You're still loud. And you slow me down.” </p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s eyes shift between Gale and the trees. “So, what’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Gale crosses his arms. “Sundays are the most important hunting day. You can focus on big game or there’s enough time to fish. There’s more to hunting than traps. I haven’t even taught you how to use the bow!”</p><p> </p><p>The bow that’s been safely tucked in a tree trunk for 3 years. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t like the way Peeta is studying him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you out here, Gale?” His tone is too familiar. Too gentle. “Your family isn’t hungry. Their needs are more than met. I know Finnick would love to spend an entire day with you. When was the last time---”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gale, I--”</p><p> </p><p>He leans into Peeta’s face. “I said. Get out. Don’t bring him into this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll go.” He steps back and scoops up his empty game bag. “See you Monday.” </p><p> </p><p>“No you won't. I’m moving your line to the north side of the stream. That will be your new territory.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What??” </p><p> </p><p>“You heard me.” He forces down the tinge of guilt at Peeta’s stunned panic. </p><p> </p><p>“The wedding is in less than a month! My sister lives with your mom! I think we need to work this out now.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men stand off in the quiet of the disturbed forest. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s shaky voice breaks the silence. “Is this about the wedding?” </p><p> </p><p>Gale looks down at the forest floor. His boot pokes against the shriveled leaves. “I could have stopped it, you know. He wouldn’t have signed that contract, he would have toasted with me. All I had to do was agree to quit the mines.” </p><p> </p><p>“So why didn’t you??” </p><p> </p><p>For the same reason he spends Sundays hunting. Gale shakes his head. “He probably would have been miserable at that job anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He’s glad Peeta didn’t catch his mumbled words. </p><p> </p><p>Gale takes a deep breath. “Fine. I won’t move your line. You want to throw away everything I’ve taught you, that's up to you. You can laze about whatever days you want.” </p><p> </p><p>“Laze??” Peeta snarls around the word. “Really Gale, thats--” </p><p> </p><p>“I have work to do and you’re wasting my time!”</p><p> </p><p>Gale’s words echo around them. Peeta’s calm voice cuts into the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re wasting your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Gale lifts his chin. “I’ll see you Monday. Go before I change my mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Peeta walks out of the forest, his tread much closer to the sound of a man’s than an elephant’s.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gale - The Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They lay naked on the lake shore. Finnick’s eyes are closed and his hands behind his head as the sun glistens off his wet body. </p><p> </p><p>Today has been perfect. Hiking hand in hand. Swimming. Laughing in each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Gale spent their first summer together, teaching Finnick how to swim. Though there wasn’t much teaching needed. More time for the fun stuff. Finnick took to the water like some kind of mythical sea man. Must be built into his District Four genetics. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been so long since they’ve been here. Gale’s only hiked this far a handful of times since the accident. And always alone. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick peeks one eye open. He’s been caught with his eyes all over the Finnick cookie jar. </p><p> </p><p>Gale leans back into the grass. “How did it go yesterday? </p><p> </p><p>Finnick flourishes a hand up towards the sky. “Typical fan fare. The cake was good. Not my favorite, but I let Katniss pick.” He starts laughing. “Eugenia cried.  I couldn’t tell what made her more sad. That Katniss isn’t her daughter in law or that the biggest dowry in town could have been her son-in-law.”</p><p> </p><p>Gale ignores the reference to Rye. No need to spoil the moment. Finnick and Gale started dating shortly after Mrs. Mellark decided her son needed to ‘straighten’ up. They’ve been together ever since. </p><p> </p><p>“And you played hairdresser?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Finnick lifts up an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you noticed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Took me a minute.” He can’t get over how Peeta’s whole face lit up in shock and awe. The sight of Katniss coming through the trees, looking just like every other woman in the District. </p><p> </p><p>“I also learned that my new wife had never given head before.” </p><p> </p><p>“What??” But giving is the best part. And those two have been all over each other for months. Gale rolls over and drapes his arm over Finnick’s toned stomach. “Poor Peeta.”</p><p> </p><p>“I took care of him.” Finnick winks. “Though it did cost a few bananas.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Gale lifts up and hoovers over Finnick, pressing himself into Finnick’s thigh.  “Did you teach her some of my moves?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. It was Banana 101.” Finnick pushes up on his arms to get closer. “Rule one, no biting.” His teeth graze Gale’s earlobe. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. That’s a good rule.” Gale licks a water drip off his neck. His pulse quickens under his tongue as they slowly lower back to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Gale lazily plants kiss after kiss down his chest. The rise and fall is getting faster already. </p><p> </p><p>“What was rule two?” He keeps moving down. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>Gale looks up at Finnick, his tongue on ab three. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick’s eyes swirl. “Oh, use your hand.” </p><p> </p><p>“You went extra basic, huh?” Gale has reached the hard indent starting at Finnick’s hip. Sucking a trail closer to where he’s wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even get into sucking.” Finnick’s getting breathy. He loves when he’s like this. No more charm. No more gentleness. Only need. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you, I’ve had a lot of practice already.” Gale scoots lower, getting into his perfected position. “And no bananas were harmed in the process.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gale - The Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gale is on the roof of the cabin fixing a leak. His constant project. He gets one thing done, something else wears out. His dad used to have the same grumbling. </p><p> </p><p>The first time his dad brought him on the roof of their Seam home, he was maybe 8. Handing him whatever tool he asked for. Already familiar with their names and purposes. ‘A man’s work is never done.’ </p><p> </p><p>He’s been gone 5 years today. Maybe if Rory had paid more attention, he would be here now. Handing Gale the tools he needs. </p><p> </p><p>He was supposed to stay in the spot their dad put him. He broke at least 2 of the rules. Gale and his father were driving a deer closer. Rory was at the wrong angle when his arrow flew past the buck and struck their dad in the heart. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even look at his brother for months. </p><p> </p><p>That was how he ended up stumbling upon the cabin. Looking for any excuse to avoid staying in the house. He was exploring a new stretch of forest, on the opposite side from his father’s hunting grounds. </p><p> </p><p>It was getting late. A glow from the sun’s waning light led him through the tree’s to the cabin’s small clearing. He’s spent his nights out here ever since, except the few nights a month his mom drags him out of the Hob and forces him to have dinner with his family.  </p><p> </p><p>The sun is setting, he should have just enough light left to finish the roof job. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>He leans over the roof line. Finnick is standing on the ground below. </p><p> </p><p>Gale sighs and starts picking up his tools. He’ll have to finish tomorrow. It doesn’t look like it should rain tonight. “You were here two nights ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“Still.” Finnick cranes his neck, looking up at the colorful sky. </p><p> </p><p>Gale shimmys off the roof. “Do you remember what today is?”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick's face is as soft as his voice. “Yes. I remembered.” </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know if you would with everything you have going.” Gale runs a hand through his hair. “How is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grumpy.” Finnick laughs but it’s subdued. He watches Gale a moment before he adds, “Lillian thinks there’s more than one baby. It’s not confirmed yet but she’s always been right when she’s called twins before.” </p><p> </p><p>Gale puffs out a breath. He’s not even surprised. “One for you and one for Peeta.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick laughs again. A little easier this time. “And as usual two for Katniss. Well, between the three of us they should get plenty of attention.” </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes are locked when Finnick asks, “How are you doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>Gale has to look away. “I miss him.” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick wraps his arms around his waist. “Do you want to talk about him?” </p><p> </p><p>Gale opens his mouth but his words are trapped. </p><p> </p><p>He lays his head on Gale’s shoulder. “I’ll go first. I remember the first time I met Henry Hawthorne. You were so excited, as you pulled him across the street to introduce your new boyfriend. Your sister was up on his shoulders. I don’t think I ever saw him without at least one of his kids in tow.” </p><p> </p><p>Gale smiles at the memory. His dad loved Finnick as much as his own sons. </p><p> </p><p>“He …umm .. I think one of my favorite memories was at the lake.  I caught my first fish. It was the tiniest fish I’ve ever seen bite a hook, and he acted like I caught a whale.” He inhales as slow as he can. His eyes are burning almost as much as his throat. “He loved fishing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he loved spending time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gale keeps going. “He always had a project. Was always moving. If he was out of the mines we were working together on something. There was too much to do and not enough hours in the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did your mom feel about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Gale laughs, the tears escaping his eyes. “Oh, she hated it. She’d say there wasn’t enough of him to go around.”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick holds him silently. </p><p> </p><p>His lungs are starting to relax. Gale looks up at the last streaks of day. “Maybe before the babies are born I should skip some Sunday hunts. In case….”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick lifts his head. A tiny smile on his lips. “I’ll take all the time I can get.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gale - The Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The toddler on his shoulders giggles. He’ll have to ignore the handful of hair he just lost to the tiny hand. </p><p> </p><p>The four year old twins look ridiculously cute with their arms stuck straight out in their life jackets and floaters. Finnick’s dad still had the devices safely tucked away in the attic. </p><p> </p><p>Mommy and Daddy hold one each. As hovery as Katniss and Peeta are, he wishes he’d shared the lake sooner. At least brought them out for a few swimming lessons before bringing the kids out here. </p><p> </p><p>Johanna said she wanted Annie all to herself today. And Annie could use the break. Besides Johanna would probably already be naked, and no one (except Annie) wants to see that. </p><p> </p><p>As little as Johanna wanted to do with the day to day child care, it’s a good thing Gale was more than happy to do the job. There’s Mama, Dada, and Jojo. </p><p> </p><p>Johanna got to have her cake and eat it too. A sperm donor that checked enough of the boxes on Annie’s list. Eyes the same color as his mother’s. And Johanna doesn’t have to change any of the diapers. </p><p> </p><p>His hunting days have been cut short. Between the woods, the mines, and the baby, something had to give.  </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he's big enough, he’ll be at Gale’s side. Learning everything Gale has to teach him. </p><p> </p><p>The girl shifts nervously at the water’s edge. Peeta and the boy are already splashing near by.  </p><p> </p><p>“I want Daddy.” She reaches her poofed out arms to Finnick. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick pecks a kiss to his wife’s cheek, wiping the pout from her lips, before scooping up the mini Katniss into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>She beams as Finnick floats her out into the lake. Telling a fanciful sea tale about a man and a fish. </p><p> </p><p>Gale watches his lover. In his element, surrounded by all the people he loves. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to picture the life they could have had. The one where Finnick works in solitude on the mine equipment. Hours opposite the mine shifts, when the equipment is still and quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Even if Gale had quit the mines, he knows they wouldn’t have been happy. </p><p> </p><p>Henry squeals and leans forward. Ready to join the fun. </p><p> </p><p>He lifts his son off his shoulders. His chubby legs toddle towards the lake. </p><p> </p><p>Gale follows after him. Wading in the shoreline.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Moral of the Story -    A man can be a devoted lover and a devoted father; and he can still make a shit husband.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>****mild non-consensual warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He looks away from his reflection and focuses on the task of washing his hands. He never spent that much time in the mirror before, but now all he sees is the hint of shame hiding behind his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>5 months since he became a murderer. And 3 months since he became a whore. The mayor’s wife approached him a week before school started and the Harvest festival is around the corner. It feels like it’s been 3 years. </p><p> </p><p>A tall guy in the grade above him comes into the men’s room. Peeta gives him the customary silent nod and shuts off the water. </p><p> </p><p>“Peeta, right?” He has broken the silent oath. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta turns and looks up at him, his hands still wet in the sink. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s smirking. “I hear you work very hard to earn your coins. And I have some extra gold this month.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been earning clients by charming them before making the offer. </p><p> </p><p>If word of mouth is spreading, maybe that explains why Katniss has suddenly become so obsessed with his shoes their last few trades. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta grabs a towel. “Sorry, not sure what you heard but---” </p><p> </p><p>“What if I pay you triple?” He’s not smirking anymore. </p><p> </p><p>One client for the price of three. </p><p> </p><p>He’s only turned down one encounter so far. She insisted it be without a condom and he refused. No way he’d chance any of the Bastard’s bastards running around. </p><p> </p><p>Would it really be that different? He’s using his body to provide a service. At least that’s what he repeats to himself. It’s just a giant clit. Skin, flesh, cum. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t do it. </p><p> </p><p>Besides earning that reputation could be very dangerous around town. </p><p> </p><p>He steps closer to Peeta. “What do you say? Swap out the cows for some of these magic beans.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really need to work on your dirty talk.” Peeta fails to hold back his snickering. </p><p> </p><p>His angered eyes narrow. “So, the whore is above sucking a little dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“How little are we talking?” </p><p> </p><p>He slams Peeta into the wall. His feet are off the ground as he holds him up by his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>His hard crotch pressed against Peeta’s leg. Definitely not little enough</p><p> </p><p>He’s remembered another important reason taking on male clients could be dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>Especially the well fed merchants to his medium build. He still has a couple of wrestling moves he could use at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>The giant leans in. Bringing them nose to nose. “You ready to put that smart mouth to good use?” </p><p> </p><p>“My smart mouth can get louder.” Maybe this would have rattled him a few months ago. His new found indifference seems to be good for something. </p><p> </p><p>In the quiet of the men’s bathroom they can hear the chatter of the hall. </p><p> </p><p>He shoves him into the wall a second time. “You can’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta brings out the charmer. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>He lowers him back down. Still pressing what’s in his pants against Peeta’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other before he turns and leaves the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta goes back to the sink. He feels like he needs to wash his hands a second time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Other Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Rye holds out the spoon. Finnick licks a taste of the frosting. </p><p> </p><p>“Needs more sugar.”</p><p> </p><p>Rye laughs and starts filling a piping bag. “You always think it needs more sugar. This recipe is perfection as it is.” </p><p> </p><p>The two of them are in the bakery kitchen. Rye and Delly’s six tier, multi flavored wedding cake is getting dressed one frosting bag at a time. </p><p> </p><p>Rye holds out the blue color to Finnick. “You want to watch or help today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both.” As much time as Finnick has spent back here, his talent for sugar flowers rivals Rye’s at this point. </p><p> </p><p>They get to work. Rye starts on one side and Finnick on the other. Bringing a garden row to life. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick stands back to inspect his work and bumps into Rye behind him. He turns around. He recognizes that twinkle in Rye’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Rye swipes his finger across Finnick’s cheek and holds it up. Revealing the smear of blue sugar. Rye pops his finger in his mouth and slowly sucks off the frosting. </p><p> </p><p>“Madge is supposed to be giving Delly quite the bachelorette party tonight. Haven’t decided what to do for mine. Thought I’d check with you first.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice is low and deep. “Do you want to play the muffin man?”</p><p> </p><p>Finnick thought they had their boundaries figured out and Rye is breaking every one of them. </p><p> </p><p>Rye inches closer. “Pantry is right there. What do you say?” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe in another universe he and Rye could have had their grand romance.</p><p> </p><p>They made sense. The money, the friendship, the sex. Their minds ride the same wave in the same sea. They could have had everything. But the second his mother snapped her fingers, Rye had dropped him like a hot potato cake. </p><p> </p><p>Being his friend was better than not having him in his life at all. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had rushed things with Gale in his hurt over Rye. But the depth of his love for Gale had snuck up on him. </p><p> </p><p>It took more work to be with Gale. They’re worlds overlapping only at the shoreline. But it was work he was more than willing to do for the man he loves. Work he wished Gale would take on every once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick shakes his head. “That ship sailed a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Rye backs up, “had to try.” He’s still smiling as he starts whipping up the new batch of frosting. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have even asked me that. You know Gale isn’t into sharing.” </p><p> </p><p>Rye looks up. A stern rebuke from Finnick is a rare thing indeed. </p><p> </p><p>His smile falters. “You’re right.” His eyebrows push together in thought. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Rye bites his lip. “I know! I’ll bake you real muffins. Apology muffins. Whatever flavor you want.” He’s already piling up ingredients. </p><p> </p><p>The tension in the kitchen is as uncomfortable as the oven and summer heat combined. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick sits down on the stool. His legs don’t feel stable underneath him and he’s done helping today. He draws circles in a salt pile on the counter. “I’m supposed to sign the contract soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Rye’s laugh has a nervous edge. “Yea. I know. My mother is still whining that you two aren’t finalized, yet. Says she should have held off a little longer.” </p><p> </p><p>He pauses his hurried movements to look at Finnick. “Are you going to go through with it?” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick takes a deep breath. “I think it will be good. Better than good really.” </p><p> </p><p>He flicks some salt across the counter. He doesn’t even feel bad that Rye will have to clean that up later. “I don’t see him very often. And I wouldn’t want to spend those precious few hours on chores or …”</p><p> </p><p>“The not fun stuff?” Rye smirks. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick lifts a brow. “Everything is the fun stuff when I’m around.”</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Rye laughs but it fades off and his eyes get even bigger. “Are we good?” </p><p> </p><p>Finnick waits a few more seconds to answer. Hoping the point is sinking in. “You can’t ask again.”</p><p> </p><p>Rye’s nod is frantic. “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He gives a curt nod and sends another flick of salt flying to the floor. </p><p><br/>Maybe a few years ago Rye’s question would have received a different answer. </p><p> </p><p>Finnick leaves the bakery with a baker’s dozen tucked under his arm. His feet are still a bit shaky. But it’s cabin night and he has Gale’s favorite muffins. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Last Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He fluffs his hair and checks his face in the locker mirror. Katniss should be meeting him here soon.  Now that Finnick's graduated, they wait until the school clears out so they can walk to the apothecary and shoe shop together. </p><p> </p><p>They haven’t figured out how to handle the Harvest Festival next week. Finnick and Katniss will dance together for most of it. He’ll dance with Prim. Not too many years left that she’ll want to spend her time dancing with her brother. </p><p> </p><p>But he and Katniss should be able to share a private dance and hot apple ciders at some point during the Festival.</p><p> </p><p>He catches a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Katniss, ready to go?” Peeta shuts the locker and turns around. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>Wrong blonde. </p><p> </p><p>Instead a natural one stands with her arms crossed, wearing a smug smile. </p><p> </p><p>Peeta waits for her to break the silence. He purses his lips and makes several annoying sounds, but she doesn’t relent. “Can I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>Olive tilts her head. “Not sure yet. What’s your going rate these days?" </p><p> </p><p>He decides charming will add the most insult to injury. “Guess you haven’t heard, but I’m not for sale anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Only two others asked after he stood up all seven of his sitting appointments. The regulars. Why Olive was stupid enough to show back up at the slag heap after their last encounter he’ll never understand. But he did enjoy hearing about it the next day at school. </p><p> </p><p>None of them have said anything since last spring. </p><p> </p><p>Olive’s nasally voice is undeterred. “Everything’s for sale. Maybe I wouldn't even need to pay you in coin.” She takes a step forward. “How about in secrets?”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta takes a long step to the side. “I’m not interested in any of your secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>She follows. “No? But maybe Katniss would be interested in a few of them.” </p><p> </p><p>He tries and fails not to flinch at her name. </p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re getting it.” Her lips curl as she leans in close. “I could tell her you’ve been seeing me on the side.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes focus past her head. He sets his jaw. “She wouldn’t believe you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not.” Her new tone is chilling. “But I could describe every little thing we ever did, in such excruciating detail that everytime you try to go down on her, she’ll only be able to picture your face in my pussy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Go away, Olive.” His bleached blonde girlfriend has decided to make her presence known. Her black shiny roots peeking through her parted hair. Katniss waits until Olive turns to look at her. “No one cares what he used to do with your sloppy pussy.” </p><p> </p><p>Olive sneers at him. “You told her that??” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s a good thing he’s so terrible at keeping secrets from Katniss. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss slides up to Peeta’s side, he wraps her in his arms and she presses a soft kiss to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>When they look back, Olive is still sneering. “I’ll always have had him first.”  </p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know if her new found air of nonchalance is from how much time she spends with Finnick or if it’s all her. </p><p> </p><p>Olive stomps away, her curls bouncing with each tantrum step. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Peeta places a gentle kiss to her nose. “Thanks for rescuing me.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles. “You didn’t need rescued.”</p><p> </p><p>He loves her. “No, but it was still nice to be.” </p><p> </p><p>They look down the hall and watch as Olive disappears around the bend. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s my adjective?”</p><p> </p><p>He turns back to study her eyes. Trying to figure out what riddle she’s asked him to solve. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss is smirking now. An expression he knows she’s picked up from hanging out with Finnick. “Like the seven dwarfs. If her’s is sloppy what word would you use to describe mine?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s too many, perfect comes to mind, but only one word that encompasses all of them. “Yours.”</p><p> </p><p>She grins but her lips quickly turn down. “That’s not an adjective.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a possessive adjective when it’s in front of a ….why are we talking about grammar?” </p><p> </p><p>Katniss taps her chin. “You know, I don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>He wishes he had such a forgetful memory.  “I don’t think it matters anymore, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>She kisses him again. Her kiss erases all thoughts about what he learned in Grammar 101.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>